1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a system to provide entertainment, and more particularly, to a system to provide a user with entertainment such as video or audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
As video technology and home network apparatuses have been developed, users today enjoy various entertainments at home.
The entertainment includes movies, broadcasting, pictures, music, and so on. While a user is enjoying a movie, broadcasting, or music accompanying sound, the user may miss a phone call by not hearing a telephone ringing due to output sound. The user also may miss the phone call when a telephone is vibrating.
The user also experiences inconvenience even if he or she hears the phone ringing because the user has to get to the phone, and lower a volume of home apparatuses.